Its a Magical Place
by CharlieMichelle
Summary: All Jessica Stark wanted for her birthday was a trip to Disneyland in Anaheim, California. Tony and Pepper had no problem granting that for their little girl, especially for her birthday but the trick was that she didn't just want her parents there... no Jessica wanted her entire Avenging family.


**A/N: Hey all! So I disappeared again... funny story... haha. Anyways, before the Thanksgiving holiday (for those in the U.S) ends I decided to post this lovely thing! I think its cute, but then again I wrote it. All feedback is appreciated and encouraged! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, I do not own Disney or any part of the Disney franchises mentioned. **

* * *

If it were up to him they would have spent the day lounging on some beach in some small town that was desolate and well… small, however like many things in his life it was not up to him. Tony Stark valued two people in his life, his beautifully witty and intimidating wife Pepper and his equally intimidating but identical to him in every way daughter Jessica (Jessie if you asked her, because Jessica was boring and Jessie was her favorite movie characters name).

Everything was going perfect in the Stark family, no fighting, Fury hadn't really sent him on a challenging mission in recent times (not that Tony thought stopping drug lords and violent mercenaries was easy) and quite frankly he's been pretty damn gleeful in recent times! The Avengers all seemed to click so well, each living on their own respective floors with their own respective people (Thor was more of a come and go type guy didn't really stay long enough for Jane to find a permanent living situation with them necessary) and if some members of the team didn't want to be seen, they weren't! It was all peachy.

Well, it was all peachy until Jessica (Jessie… sorry) asked to go to Disneyland for her sixth birthday. It wasn't money that was the problem (he was Tony fucking Stark) and it certainly wasn't like he had to give two weeks notice and request off (ok… that he'd have to run by Fury first, last minute of course) it was the basic fact that the six year old didn't just want Mommy and Daddy to take her, no she wanted the entire team with her. Now that was a problem.

"How are we going to make this work Pepper?" Tony asked his wife while sitting in their rather large and expensive looking bed, "there's no guarantee that Thor will even be in this _realm_."

Pepper, who was reading from her Stark Pad (original name, at least he thought so) simply looked up at him; "It's a day in Disneyland, I'm sure if we tell Thor he'll be more then willing to make it."

"How do you tell a guy about a vacation if he's in another world?" She glared at him, "That piece of technology was made for emergency purposes only."

"Well our six year old thinks that this is a decent emergency."

"Yes well that just goes to show what a _six_ year old knows, but what if Robin Hood and Anastasia don't want to take the baby?"

Pepper laughed, that was his concern? He was concerned that Natasha and Clint wouldn't want to take their three year old daughter and twelve month old son to a children's theme park? "You're being ridiculous! Tony it's one day in Disneyland and one day on a beach, stop being a baby." She took a pause to look back at what she had been previously studying; "Besides, Natasha said that Anita is looking forward to it."

That was pretty much that, the Avengers (with their appropriate women figures aka Jane Foster, and children) were settled on a private Stark jet (Jarvis controlled of course) and on their way to Anaheim California to spend their day humming 'It's a Small World' and chasing after workers paid at minimum wage to walk around in obnoxious costumes and sometimes speak in an equally obnoxious cheerful voice.

If anyone asked Tony, no one ever did so it was alright, but if anyone _were_ to ask him he'd say that his little girl all dressed up in her cowgirl outfit (she was after all meeting Jessie only the best character to every enter Toy Story… ever) was the most adorable thing, next to his wife pointing to a screen and asking what attractions the child would want to see then smiling and laughing at each response. Seriously it was fucking adorable.

However besides that particular family there was another one directly across from it going through a more quiet exchange. Clint Barton and his wife Natasha (Romanoff) Barton sat in the cushioned jet seats making silent eyes towards each other while their three year old daughter Anita was explaining to their one year old son Phillip the point of Littler Mermaid.

"So you see Philly Ariel falls in love with Eric, but Eric isn't like Ariel." her R's sounded more like W's but at three there wasn't much more you could expect from a kid, Natasha chuckled at her daughters huff of exasperation while her son just drooled and laughed.

"Princess I think Philly is a little too young to really get it." Natasha said while leaning to pick up the gurgling baby, the kid was seriously always happy… and drooling. "Maybe you should explain it to Daddy."

"Daddy already understands sweetheart, but I think Uncle Thor needs another run down." If Clint had to sit through another Little Mermaid explanation from his daughter again (seriously she'd been going at it for almost a good forty-five minutes now) he'd probably slam his head into a wall.

"Ok Daddy!" The little girl giggled before running over to the 'God of Thunder' (yeah try God of eating everything in the kitchen) and started to explain the Little Mermaid. Thor of course had no idea what she was talking about, Ariel who? Eric who? There are such things as evil octopus in this world? Seriously the blonde was a riot, but with Jane helping out little Anita it was some what easier to comprehend.

"So tell me where your child learned to talk so much?" Steve asked after moving to sit next to Natasha, he gently took tiny Phillip from her because the kid was by far his favorite (and only) nephew.

"Blame Nat, she can talk up a storm." Natasha simply raised an eyebrow to her husbands point blank expression and dry comment. "Seriously man you should hear her."

There was an awkward silence, even Phillip had stopped fumbling around; "Right Natasha, got it. So Natasha looking forward to this trip?"

"I guess so…" she seemed slightly uneasy with her response, "I mean I've never really seen Disney movies, besides Little Mermaid and Toy Story there wasn't any real amount of time to do so before Anita was born."

Of course Clint had known this about Natasha, she's never gotten to watch Lion King, Peter Pan, Pocahontas, Sleeping Beauty, etc, and quite frankly this was just another day trying something new. Everyone could tell that Steve and Natasha had no idea what Disneyland was, they had no idea of its origin and most certainly no idea of how childish one could act while there. Everyone could see that obviously, but while the others could see Steve's excitement no one could tell how utterly nervous Natasha was.

Strange actually, Clint mused to himself while watching his wife and friend converse, but Natasha seemed uneasy about going to an amusement park full of strangers and potential threats. It was of course in her habit to be cautious with her children and where she (or he or anyone else in the tower) took them but this time she seemed particularly uncomfortable.

As any good husband would have done Clint DID talk to Natasha after Tony and Pepper extended the mandatory invite because right from the start he could see in her eyes how out of her element she seemed. "What're you thinking Tash?"

"I'm thinking it's risky and dangerous." She said while sitting at their kitchen table, legs crossed, and arms across her chest.

"Well in case you were wondering what I was thinking," he paused briefly to see her eyebrow rise and a smirk form on her face, "yeah didn't think so, but I WAS thinking that this could be a great way for you and your daughter to really connect."

Shit, shit, shit he hadn't meant for it to sound quite like that; "So you think my daughter and I aren't 'connecting'?"

"No it's not that, but maybe rather on a different scale?" Fuck.

Natasha uncrossed everything and stood up before speaking, "right well while you 'connect' with our children I'll be pretending to be a good mother in the other room."

"Tash you know that's not what I meant." He followed her quickly because damn if she made it to their room he'd be sitting in the hall head thumping against the door until she opened it and let him fall backwards.

"Oh? So tell me Barton," he winced because THAT was never a good sign, "what did you mean? Did you mean to point out how utterly awkward I am around our daughter sometimes because she asks me to read her a bed time story? Did you mean that I have trouble braiding her hair like Pepper does Jessie's because seriously if you wanted to point out how amazingly fucked up our kids might be by the time they're ten you hit the nail on the head.

"I'd love to take her to places like Disney Land Before Time and seriously let her experience it all but how the hell can I do that if I've never done it? How do you expect me to understand her excitement and that brief second of overwhelming dread when we can't find her right away because she found fucking Cinderella and wanted her picture? Because I can't-"

He wasn't going to let her finish, at least not from the other side of the room. While she was carrying on and whispering to him in an urgent and strained scream (made her sound hoarse and seriously sexy) he moves so that he's right there, right behind her. When he cuts her off its with his mouth because hearing all of that? Broke his heart and he needed her to know that feeling wasn't just seeing and living but doing.

So when her lips move against his and her arms snake around his neck he knows he's won, and when they break apart for air he takes his turn; "What I meant was maybe you two experiencing all of THAT together would be the best thing you could do. You're a great mom Nat, Anita and Phillip love you so I don't see why you do this to yourself."

She mumbled something into his shoulder, which her face somehow got nestled into while he spoke. Pulling her head back with a gentle tug of her curls she repeated herself; "I've never worried about anything or anyone as much as I worry about those two children. It scares the shit out of me."

That was the reason Clint held her tighter, that was the reason Clint had smashed his lips against hers in a hungry way, and that was the reason why, above all, he let her live…

"What do you think Clint?" He was drawn back to the present with Steve asking him a question, still holding his son, "were you listening?"

"Not really." He grins sheepishly over at Natasha who was still wearing her 'iffy' face (not that anyone would ever notice). "Repeat that one Cap."

"Well Natasha and I were talking about fares and lines and such, what do you think since you have the most experience."

Clint shrugged, the last time he was at (more like with) any public entertainment facility was the circus and that was… well that was a long, long time ago. "Everything's going to be expensive and I can promise we're going to need to bribe the kids with something because the lines will be horrific."

"About fifteen minutes until landing." the computer notified the jet riders of their location which sent two little girls squealing and bouncing around together, and Bruce jumping awake from his nap.

"I take it we're close?" He asked while rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Fifteen minutes to bingo," Clint responded, "how was the beauty rest?"

"Did wonders, green is definitely in for this season. I envisioned it all so well…" Bruce trails off while stretching while the adults (who obviously know what he's making puns about) laugh. The two young girls shrug and continue their game.

Anita and Jessica were like… well they were like Lizzie and Miranda from Lizzie McGuire, Lilly and Kimmy from Rugrats, and on their bad days resembled Buttercup and Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls. Their friendship was predicted to be unbreakable, considering they called themselves cousins was just cuter. They literally did everything in the Tower together, from running around the synthesized playground on the training floors, to watching Toy Story and Little Mermaid for hours upon hours in Jessica or Anita's rooms. The girls were simply best friends and they got to spend an entirely magic day with each other. Their excitement reached an all new level when Jarvis announced they were landing in two minutes.

"Ok darlings time to get you guys seated." Steve said, he ushered his nieces (he could never get used to saying that word) to their appropriate families before taking his seat near Bruce. "So green? I thought it would be a more patriotic scheme this summer."

"Well frankly, you're both wrong. Green would just clash with the trees and such and patriotism is only good on the fourth of July, red and gold are classic summer colors."

"Except when people wear them during the winter because they're warm." Natasha said while buckling Anita in; "Uncle Tony's funny isn't he Lovebug."

"The fact that you call your daughter 'Lovebug' still unnerves me." Tony shuddered, teasingly of course, until he heard his daughter say…

"You don't call me anything Daddy."

"Not true!" He replied with quickly and defensively. He could already hear Bruce snorting and Clint covering his laughter with fake coughs; "I call you a lot of things Puddin'."

"You call me Jessica Anne." He heard Pepper snort, "It's true Mommy! Daddy doesn't call me nothing."

"Even when you use the wrong grammar you manage to annunciate everything perfectly…" he muttered out to himself he didn't bother pointing out that she was unintentionally insulting him. "Well what's wrong with Jessica Anne?"

"It's boring." A male voice from behind his daughter replied.

"I wasn't asking you Spangly Ass."

"Mommy! Daddy said a bad word!" Tony looked at his daughter, her sickeningly adorable face looking up at him, her wide eyes with that spark of devil, "That's twenty-five cents!" She held out her dainty little hand which he would fill with a quarter because damn it he broke the rules.

"I can't believe your six year old daughter has you paying her every time you curse." Jane commented stifling a laugh when Pepper glared at Tony.

"Yeah… neither can I." Well shit, Tony thought to himself while Pepper began to ask just _how much _did their daughter make with her husbands vulgarity.

"Busted." Natasha snuck out before ducking away from Tony's cold stare and leaning over to play with little Phillips hands; "See that's why Mama and Daddy don't want you around Uncle Tony!" it was all a joke but the baby voice was just seriously too convincing for the likes of Tony Stark.

When the plane was at a complete stop the group exited and went to the respective cars, well the Starks' and Barton's were riding together in a large SUV because let's face it, they were the families, while Steve, Bruce, Thor, and Jane followed up behind in an equally large SUV for non-parental figures.

Parking was short and sweet and soon the group was sitting on the shuttle bus to take them into the park. There was an elderly lady and a young mother and son that simply stared at the group. There was nothing really unusual about them, everyone decked out in their own civilian clothing, no capes, suits of armor, bows, guns, robots, or shields so no one should be looking at them like freaks.

Two of the three females instantly thought it was them, Pepper fussed with her hair (it was pulled back in a pony tail) and her nicely fitted jeans and Mickey tee. Jane with her sun dress (she liked her long hair, especially when it was down) but stopped when Thor grabbed at her fussing hand and looked at her.

Another weird comment left his lips but Clint and Natasha didn't mind, Clint was in a typical Clint outfit. Jeans, sandals, tee, and hat. Natasha the same, shorts, v-neck, ballet flats. They shrugged the strangers glances off and asked discussed with the adults what the mission was.

Before actually entering the park some minor things had to be set up. Clint undid the stroller for Anita while tucking away the baby bag (which held both their wallets and other important items like their camera and such) underneath in that basket area, she refused the stroller at first but Natasha left no room for argument; "When we get ready to actually walk around and see things we'll let you out, but first you need to sit down."

Natasha had one of those baby carrying things, Clint really didn't care what it was called simply that his son was nestled close to his mother and it would be impossible to lose him. That's really all that mattered. Jessie was six and didn't need a stroller but her parents, well Pepper, was completely ok with a hand hold, felt that she needed to wear a special (GPS locating) bracelet. "Because Daddy made it for you so wear it."

So the group began their journey, picking up the tickets and getting into the mad rush park. People swarming everywhere, taking photos, attempting to find lost souls, standing in the middle of fucking feet traffic to decide which way they wanted to go, strollers rolling onto people's feet. Ok so it was Jane's foot and maybe Thor would have been a bit intimidating so it was better that she simply brushed it off.

"I say we eat first, get the meal thing out of the way then we can spend the rest of the night having fun." It was just like Pepper to have a solid plan, so they did… eat that was. They chose a small little restaurant off of Main Street Disney, closer to dinner time (deceiving factor that Tony did rather then be there for twelve hours they'd only be there for… four!) the group ordered respected meals.

"I'll have…"

"One meal Thor." Tony reminded him before he made too much of an order. In the end though everyone was happy with their meals. It wasn't extremely outrageous and Tony insisted (he was trying to be a nice fucking guy) that he cover the meal. Souvenirs however were on their own.

Which is what they ended up doing next! Walked along Main Street wandering in and out of expensive stores; "I really want to get this for Philly."

"I don't see why not, I'm sure Natasha and Clint would love it!" Jane picked up the onesie Stitch outfit and headed for the check out. She had overhead Clint telling Bruce that Lilo and Stitch was his favorite movie, that wasn't a classic Disney animation.

"Not even a magnet?"

"Nope!" Clint stared at his daughter long and hard. "What?" man was she innocent.

"You don't want anything?"

"Those pins look cool…" she looked up then back at her father before shrugging; "I don't have money though."

Clint smiled before ruffling his little girl's head. She was precious alright and definitely her mothers kid; "Daddy has plenty of money, so does Mommy. Just try not to get too outrageous ok?" She nodded eagerly before looking at the wall of pins again.

Clint had to marvel at his three year old, she didn't want unnecessary things or toys. She didn't really want the autograph book because she wasn't one to go up to strangers (even if they were dressed like Ariel) but she did seek things of sentimental value. Logically speaking of course it was probably a 'this is sparkly and I want it' means of thinking but sentimental enough.

"So you've never seen Lady and the Tramp?" Natasha shook her head before continuing to go through the jewelry, she always did like earrings.

"Cinderella? Snow White? Please tell me you've seen Lion King." It wasn't really like Pepper to hound, especially Natasha but this was simple unbelievable.

"Pepper, I'm an assassin… not to mention I'm raising two kids with my assassin husband. Do you really think I have time for Disney cartoons?" Natasha wasn't aggravated with the woman before her, she understood where she was coming from, but rather she wished she'd drop it.

"I can't believe Clint hasn't made you watch any of these movies…" Pepper shrugged when she got no response; "I mean he's such a child sometimes."

"I'll give you that one, but he's mentioned some movies he means to sit me down and to watch." Natasha shrugged before holding up a pair of sparkling clear studs and purple.

"Clint loves purple." Natasha nodded then put the clear ones back, it was the little things like that which made Pepper smile at her friends. So obtuse when it came to emotion but so keen on pleasing her partner.

It would be another thirty minutes before the group wandered out of the stores. Ropes were being set up and workers were ushering people off the street; "The parade is about to start if you folks want to grab a good view!"

God how Bruce hated overly cheerful people but thanked the young girl none the less. Momentarily the parade did in fact start, the kids bouncing excitedly as they watched their favorite Disney characters either dance, walk, or ride down Main Street. Natasha took as many pictures as possible because she wasn't sure she's ever seen Anita smile this much. She also noticed Clint's rather pleasing smile before snapping a photo of him.

The group found themselves wandering into Tomorrow Land once the parade had ended. There were some neat things; Anita had seen another wall of pins and asked really nicely if she could get two more. Clint wasn't about to deny his little girl, especially if she was asking for pins, so together they picked out two. He managed to talk her into getting a Stitch pin (seriously the little blue guy was too adorable) and she really, really wanted the one of Mickey holding the firefighter's hand.

"You sure you want that one?" He picked up an Ariel one, "at least this one's Ariel."

"But Daddy you said to try new stuff!" He shrugged before agreeing and walked her over to the counter.

The duo made it back in time to hear Jessie asking about rides and not surprisingly at all Bruce suggesting a somewhat educational ride. "I'm telling you the Nemo Submarine thing looks really cool."

"Coming from the guy who doesn't like enclosed close quarters?" Tony asked before looking at Jessie, she may have burst with excitement. "Alright kiddo, it's your day, Nemo?"

"Nemo!" Jessie pulled Anita with her while they ran towards the line, it was a heart wrenching moment but Natasha felt Clint grasp her hand and she calmed down.

The entire group was waiting in line, ten minutes had gone by and the girls were completely occupied with recounting this movie to themselves. Twenty minutes had gone by and Phillip started fidgeting and Natasha felt it necessary to simply hold him for a while. Thirty minutes had gone by and Clint took Phillip out of Natasha's hands, he already had the baby carrying device (he still didn't care as to what it was called) on and was getting ready to slide Phillip in when he heard Jane squeal.

"We're so close!" His face dropped when he saw the adult crouch down and talking excitedly with the girls; "I love this movie."

"I have not seen this one yet." Thor responded as if Jane was talking to him.

"We'll have a movie night, Finding Nemo is seriously great." Jane went on for the remaining five minutes about how fantastic this movie actually was. Natasha wouldn't lie, upon being asked she'd answer that yes she'd like to see Finding Nemo.

When they finally got to the ride the speculating adults of the group decided that maybe it was worth the wait. Taking up an entire row in the small sub the Avengers found the ride to be enjoyable. Everyone got a good laugh, Phillip was easily distracted with the bubbles (kid was seriously always fucking happy) and Clint enjoyed the darkness providing him with enough cover to press little kisses to Natasha's cheek. Not that he needed darkness to do this, she just wasn't an open person about her feelings.

Jessie and Anita love it. Point blank, case closed, the two girls giggled and marveled with awe at every appropriate moment. Anita being Anita felt it necessary even when it wasn't appropriate. By the time the ride had ended the girls wanted to go again (Jane included) but time was running out.

"It wouldn't have been if you'd let us come earlier." Clint chided Tony while they made their way into Fantasy Land. A girls best dream come true… literally. There was pink everywhere. Except Clint knew HIS girls and could instantly tell their secret smile was because they were sharing some kind of inside joke.

"I was thinking with us in mind, did you really want to be in an overly crowded amusement park for six hours? Eight hours? Good God maybe even twelve?"

"Isn't that point of coming to Disney?" Steve asked after Tony was done exaggerating about the dangers and wastes of coming to a park such as this for more then four and a half structured hours.

"Touché." Tony had simply dropped the matter; "Jessie would you like something from the shop?"

"Sure Daddy!"

While those two were shopping Anita looked back and forth between her mother and father. Her father had been the one to take her around two stores but her mother didn't have Phillip right now so it seemed appropriate for her to tug on her mothers hand (after climbing out of the stroller) and looking up at her.

"What's the matter Princess?"

"Can I get two more pins?" Natasha smiled down at Anita, she had assumed that Anita was nervous about asking, while Anita was nervous that Natasha would say no.

"Of course! Let's go." She led her daughter into the pink store; "Pick out as many as you'd like."

So the two of them sat crouched by a wall of pins for what felt like hours, Clint had managed to sneak up and steal a few pictures of Anita and Natasha making funny faces and smiling with each other. How could Nat think she was a bad mom? Just look at her, crouched on the dirty floor, helping her daughter pick out some pins (hopefully she was picking out some of her own), simply talking and laughing.

"Hey Robin Hood, guess what I found!" Clint turned around to see Tony holding up a Stitch pillow pet (Clint was either laughing because it was so ridiculous or laughing because he was about to spend almost thirty bucks on something so childish, but who doesn't like Stitch?).

When Natasha walked back over to Clint she had five pins of her own, Anita had let her collection grow and instead of picking out two pins she got four. The two girls smiled happily showing off their pins to Pepper and Jane, Natasha didn't notice it at first but the bulging blue out of the Disney bag did catch her attention.

"What's in the bag Clint?"

"Nothing." She placed a hand on her hip. "Seriously Nat, don't worry about it."

"Can I see!?" Anita ran over towards her father but he simply lifted the bag out of her reach; "No fair Daddy!"

"Sorry kiddo but Daddy doesn't want Momma to maim him." Anita had no idea what maim meant but she looked to her mother anyway.

"She won't!"

"Oh she will." Natasha said casually as she held out her hand, she was rewarded with the bag and Clint's grumpy face.

When she pulled out the furry blue (creepily adorable) plush she looked up at Clint; "I'm going to pretend you bought this for Philly."

"Pretending is good…" Clint said before changing the subject; "_Hey_ who want's to ride Dumbo?"

"Good save there Clint." Quipped a rather sarcastic Natasha as the group ended up allowing the children to take lead to the flying Dumbo ride. "You're not off the hook yet." she said as she walked passed him.

"Let's not do this Nat!" There was no point in Clint's argument with Natasha. She'd somehow win, although it wasn't like he had an actual problem with that.

The group was finally together at the entrance to the ride line, excitement and giddiness in the eyes of Jessie and Anita which left concern in Tony's. Now why would someone like Tony Stark be nervous about a children ride at an amusement park, Natasha (and Pepper) thought.

"Excuse me ladies and gents!" It was a comical scene to watch the adults turn around and lean in a centipede style. "We have a rule that all little Musketeers are accompanied on this ride by an adult."

"Well. What a shame! Looks like we can't do this ride!" Tony had started to usher the girls out of line, to their protests, when Natasha blocked his way. "Uhm, excuse me Spidey but you heard the wonderful lady of this wonderfully spinny-uppity downy ride."

"I see two perfect daddies that are willing to take their little girls on this ride Stark."

"I also count three loving uncles that should have a wonderful opportunity such as this." Tony bit back as he pointed to Bruce, Thor, and Steve. "Would you look at that, there's even an aunt!"

Pepper let out a sigh; "you haven't done much with your daughter today."

"Yeah Daddy!" He turned around to see his wife with his daughter tucked up against her. His little girls eyes were filling with tears, oh dear lord.

"I think I've done quite a bit for you today Jessie." Tony got down with his hands on his knees.

"Nope." He could never win, his wife was making tisk noises and his daughter was shaking her head in a sad way.

"Fine." Tony stood up and sighed, the remaining men snickered, fuck them. So he stood in line for two short minutes with two little girls clinging to his arms and chanting. They chose the pink Dumbo (of course why would they choose any other type one) and he was squished on one side with the two girls under his arm.

He heard Pepper laugh from the distance while she talked to the whole group. She knew his problem! She knew and she still set him up for this position! Damn her and her womanly charms. The ride started, at first it was a decent speed at a decent height, then it was a little faster when his adorable little girl pointed and said "I wonder what this button does."

Before he knew it they were going up and down, up and down, around and around… overall not pleasant. Not pleasant at all. When the ride came to its halt and normal height he practically leapt from his side and ran (literally he sprinted) to the nearest trashcan. It was publicly humiliating. What no one had noticed however was the little girls going off on their own towards the castle for the fire works.

"Of all the things!" Steve and Bruce laughed out. Jane giggled alongside Pepper and Clint while Natasha simply shook her head. "This is killing me. Seriously Stark how exactly do you manage to be part of something like the Avengers and yet you get sick on a kiddy ride."

"A kiddy ride based off the tale of a flying elephant." Natasha snorted out before she looked around. "We have a problem."

"I can see that! My dinner is in a garbage can and my daughter and ni- oh shit." Tony straightened up and repeated the mantra, "oh shit, oh shit… oh _shit_!"

At that moment the mothers, uncles, aunt, and remaining father took an opportunity to look around. There was no Jessie or Anita. "Tell me you didn't."

"Shit."

Clint stepped in front of a seething Natasha, after he had placed his son into her arms. He needed her to focus on that. He didn't need her to focus on the fact that their daughter is currently off god knows where in this vast world of Disney and creeps! "Tell me you didn't lose my daughter."

"Shit. Shit." Tony turned towards Pepper. "No… no I didn't. They were right there!"

Pepper's mouth hung agape. Jane wrapped an arm around her shoulders, they both looked at Natasha while she held her son in an almost painful grip. "Clint…"

"I know Nat." He held up his hand. "How do you lose two little girls? You were sitting right next to them!"

"Well I don't know if you noticed, but I was a little busy puking!" Clint sent an incredulous look. "You don't think I'm worried!?"

"You don't seem it." Tony whipped towards Natasha and her Russian death glare. "This is why I knew this wasn't a good idea! Of all the times to act like yourself you choose today, you choose the exact moment I let you watch my daughter."

"Nat…"

"Do not Nat my Clint!" She snapped.

"Bruce and I will go to security." Tony had started speaking, he barked out orders. "Steve I want you and Clint to start looking around. Jane keep an eye on Pepper and Natasha, don't let Natasha kill anyone."

"A lot easier said then done." Jane said while she shushed a squeaking Pepper. "I'm not a super human Tony…"

"Well try to be one. Bruce lets go!"

"Looks like its me you and Cap." Clint started to lead the way while Steve managed to catch up easily. Both fathers were on a mission, a private mission, a personal mission. When they were done that Clint had another private personal mission… maim Tony Stark. Maim or seriously injure.

Security proved pointless, "We're doing everything we can right now sir. It should be easy for security to find them."

"Fantastic… when will I know?" Tony asked with his hands on the desk. "I have two mothers and the other dad not top happy with this."

"Yes well hopefully after the firework show."

"After?" Tony asked. Bruce let out a breath.

"With all due respect, after the firework show isn't soon enough." Bruce said with a laugh. "Isn't there anything you can do a lot… sooner?"

"With all of our security cast members out setting up for the show I'm afraid not." Tony stared. Bruce stared.

"Let me get this straight Mickey… my daughter and my niece are running around somewhere and you're more focused on a fireworks show?" Tony threw his hands up in the air. "I quit! Humanity is lost. I'm done. Bruce lets go."

There was no such luck with Clint and Steve either. Both had not only searched Fantasy Land but the surrounding lands as well, until they hit the rope surrounding the area around the castle. "I'm sorry sirs but no one is allowed passed this line."

"I just want to see if my daughter is back there." Clint begged. He was slowly but surely growing more and more desperate. He was panicked and what if the worse possible thing that could have ever happened to this daughter happened here? He had made many enemies in the past and he's positive that at least some of them know of his family.

"I assure you sir no one, especially two little girls." Clint ran a hand through his hair in utter frustration. "I assure you we have teams looking for your daughter sir." the admission did littler to calm the archer. This simply couldn't happen to his family, the same family he swore to protect (protection meant watching…) and Natasha.

Oh he hadn't even thought about Natasha until that exact moment. What was running through her head right now? He didn't know why he asked himself because he already had a well calculated answer. She blamed herself, she would tell herself that she hadn't paid enough attention to her daughter to already form an educated guess as to where she'd be. That was what would run through Natasha's head and Clints shoulders only sagged more when he thought about his little girl out there on her own.

The mere thought that it was Disneyland and before they left the two girls would eventually be spotted never entered Tony or Clint's heads. As fathers they didn't want to fathom that they're children were 'misplaced' to begin with! Simply wouldn't do. However as the announcement started for the end of the night fire works Clint and Tony (though in different parts of the park) could only let out heavy sighs.

What the two men weren't aware of however was the two little girls sitting under a tree not far from the Dumbo ride. Ten feet away from the worried and hysterical (Pepper never could justify her hysteria) were the two little princesses. They sat with stars in their eyes as they watched the Tinker Belle model glide across the wire back and forth as fireworks shot off across the sky. They sang along, with what they could, to "When You Wish Upon a Star" and when the display had finished had clapped with glee.

The squeals were what caught Natasha's attention, they came from the evergreen tree that was ten feet towards their three o'clock. Odd, she thought to herself, the squeals certainly sounded like her daughters and Jessie's… but that couldn't be. "Pepper?"

The blonde looked over at her friend, her friend that appeared smirking in a moment of total crisis that is, "what has you smiling?"

Natasha didn't let Pepper's cool tone affect her. Her friends baby had suddenly disappeared and although Natasha's eldest had managed the poof as well she wasn't nearly as upset (any more that is). "See that tree right there?"

Pepper looked at it and snorted; "its an evergreen, big deal." she apparently hadn't understood but before Natasha had the opportunity to actually explain further Pepper had inserted her own commentary. "Remembering the mother land?"

Natasha straightened her shoulders and replied with a blunt and forceful no. "Tony wasn't lying, you're blind. No I'm asking if you see the tree and if you could tell me what just happens to be beneath it."

"I am NOT blind and that man is going to learn to keep his mouth shut." Pepper crossed her arms and looked back over at the tree. It took her a moment or so but once her eyes (ok maybe she did need to get them checked) adjusted to the distance she noticed two little bodies sitting underneath the brush of needles. "Oh my…"

Jane had started to make her way over after what seemed like an eternity from the mothers that stood and gaped. She managed a quick text to the men to inform them of their find before she approached the girls. "You two are in so much trouble."

"But Auntie Jane we were here the whole time!" Anita said with defense in every word.

"Yeah! And I told Daddy where we were going." Jessie piped up while she stood and brushed herself up. She then reached her hand out to help Anita up. Jane thought if the situation was different they'd be adorable… however it wasn't and these young ladies were in serious trouble.

"You told your father you girls were going to sit under a tree?" Jane doubted it as she took a hand from each girls and started to make her way back.

"We said we were gonna' watch the fireworks under the big tree!" Jane nodded her head while she listened to Jessie tell her tale.

"What did your father say?"

"He said 'Uh I'm gonna be sick, you girls behave.'." They had reached their respective mothers at that point. Which left no room for the young children to answer any more of Jane's questions.

Pepper slammed to her knees and grabbed Jessie to her. "Don't you ever do that again Jessica. Do you understand me?" She didn't let Jessie answer as she squished her some more, "god I was worried sick! What were you thinking?"

"Daddy said we could." Pepper shook her head and squished her again.

It was different with Natasha and Anita. Anita had stood in front of her mother and offered a sincere and polite apology while her mother nodded, her arms limp at her side. "Are you mad Mama?"

Was Natasha mad? A little, but not at her daughter. Never at her daughter, more so at the fact that she couldn't even watch her daughter to prevent such an upscale fiasco from happening. She was mad that a simple two minutes could have made a huge difference in the entire event if she had just paid attention, she was a spy for heaven's sake!

"Mama?" Anita tugged her hand.

"I'm not mad Princess…" She squeezed her daughters hand before she pulled her into her. Rather then bending over or crouching Natasha lifted her daughter who in turn wrapped her little legs around her mothers waist. "I'm not mad."

"Did I scare you?" Anita whispered in her mothers ear. The poor child sounded so forlorn it broke at Natasha's usually hard exterior.

"You scared me enough to make me cry."

"I'm sorry Mama!" Anita squeezed real tight, her Mama didn't cry at anything (except that one time Daddy had gotten hurt). "I won't do it again, I promise."

"That young lady is an understatement of the year!" Clint roared, he had watched the touching reunion his wife had had with their child. Broke his Midwestern heart, but didn't calm the adrenaline that pulsed through his veins. "You are _not_ to leave our sides _ever_."

"I'm sorry Daddy…" Anita laid her head on her mothers shoulder.

"You should be." He watched his daughter flinch and blink back tears. Anita Barton did not cry for little reasons, her mother and father both angry and hurt by something she had done? That was not little. He looked at Natasha who had her readable 'go on' face as he approached them.

Anita was safely squished between Clint and Natasha; "I love you Mama. I love you Daddy."

Clint kissed the little girls hair. "I love you too sweetie."

The delightful picture perfect gathering was not the same over at the Stark circle. "Did you say yes they could go over there?"

"No! I most certainly did not." Jessie shook her head back and forth; "Young lady knock it off."

"But you said as long as we were careful!" Jessie whined towards her father before she turned to her mother, "Nita and I wouldn't have done it if Daddy said no."

"We'll discuss this later Jessica." Pepper said sternly before she glared back up at Tony. "I expected you to at least be more attune to what your daughter and niece were up to. So irresponsible."

"I was going to get sick!"

Pepper held up her hand. "We are not done with this discussion. Far from it. You Anthony Stark have a _lot_ of explaining, groveling, and making up to do."

"Yes ma'am." Tony rubbed at the back of his neck before he checked his watch. "All drama aside, we have enough time for one more ride."

Bruce and Steve looked between each other. "Well there's this one ride…"

"What ride Uncle Steve?" Anita asked now resting comfortably in Natasha's arms while Clint fussed with Phil.

"Its from the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction." Bruce supplied as an answer. "It seems fun."

"I don't see why not." Jane said looking between the group, "a little pirate adventure never hurt anyone before."

"What is this pie-rate you speak of?" Thor's voice boomed. "I'm most curious."

"We'll show you the movie some other time buddy." Clint pat his shoulder. "I'm game."

"Phillip wouldn't be able to go on…" Steve interjected. "I mean if Natasha would like to go on the ride I'll take the baby."

"Steve it was your idea." Natasha said with a chuckle, "I'll be fine."

"Tony can watch him." Pepper interjected. "In fact, Tony would love to _watch_ Phillip."

"Did he just lose two children?" Bruce asked snidely as both sets of parents glared at him. "I'm not trying to be a smarty pants… I was just…"

"I'll watch Phillip sure!" Tony smiled sarcastically at his wife. "After all the last ride I went on had me sick."

The walk short, the line shorter (being as the park closed in little over an hour) the avenging family boarded the boat ride. Tony stood outside with Phillip watching another endearing show on the water of some 1950's themed part of the Disney park.

It was dark in the ride, both little girls squealed in excitement as they rounded a corner to the sound of "A Pirate's Life for Me" started to get louder. Natasha had Anita in between her and Clint, Jessie was between Bruce and Steve, while Jane sat between Pepper and Thor. An unexpected drop occurred during the ride and all women let out squeals of surprise while the children screamed in excitement.

Clint's arm was wrapped around Natasha's shoulder, anchoring her as close to him as possible. There were laughs as Captain Jack Sparrow popped up all around the ride. There were squeals and jumps at the fight scene, cannon sounds and water exploding caused a great amount of joy in the groups experience. There was one more drop coming up, it appeared a little steeper but not overly so, and that proved correct. Short and sweet as they rounded the bend and finished the ride.

They made their exit from the attraction still laughing and discussing the ride. To their shock they found Phillip asleep with Tony; "About time. The park is closing soon so I say we get out of here, stop at Denny's, then head home."

"Why Denny's?" Steve asked while he assisted in situating a very groggy Anita into her stroller.

"Why not Denny's?" Clint quipped back while he took Phillip from Tony and placed him in his own carrier now attached to Clint's front. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"I'm not so sure the children are up for a late night stop." Natasha said softly as she brushed Anita's hair aside. "Why not just head straight home?"

"Natasha's right." Pepper said, accentuating it with a yawn. "I think we've all had enough of one adventure for the evening."

The women didn't leave much room for argument, Jane immediately took their side. Which meant the Avengers were now on their way back to the exit, to the shuttle, to their respective cars, to the air port, and on a plane. It took some time to get towards the exit though, leaving one last look to burn into Anita and Jessica's minds.

"Best birthday ever." She had said once they boarded the shuttle. She snuggled up close to her mother.

By the time they were boarded and in the air of the private Stark jet Jessica had laid herself haphazardly across her father. "Thank you Daddy."

He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead; "Anything for you Munchkin."

"Daddy?"

"Hmm." He hummed in acknowledgement as Pepper laid her head on his shoulder. Life didn't get better then this he thought to himself.

"I like Jessie better then Munchkin." He snorted as he agreed then pressed another kiss to her head. "Love you Daddy."

"I love you too Jessica."

The members of the team (those who were still awake) watched the Stark family ordeal. It was adorable how much he changed around those two women. A good change too, they hummed in agreement. No one paid mind to the super spy team in their respective seats. Anita asleep, cradled in Natasha's arms, Natasha leaned against Clint, Phillip cradled with his father. It was a magical day with a magical ending, Natasha thought as her daughter snuggled deeper. She felt Clint's lips brush her head and mumbled out an I love you before she let herself doze.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you all for reading, for those who continuously follow and review... love you folks. Just one more thing before I say the end. I'm taking requests for holiday one shots. For more information (on specifics such as type, pairings, etc.) please send me a private message. Happy Thanksgiving all! Stay safe! **


End file.
